Dog days are over
by Morg' Drachenspear
Summary: "Eu sou como uma grande rachadura num espelho. Tudo se reflete, se repete, e não há nada que possa fazer para evitar. E, a cada vez que tento afastar essa imagem, as bordas quebradas me cortam de todas as formas possíveis, e fazem parecer que as feridas nunca irão sarar." Pré-série, quando o mundo começou a acabar / Universo em Warm Bodies / Pós-série, quando a cura é descoberta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** todos os personagens de Warm Bodies (Sangue Quente e/ou Meu namorado é um Zumbi) pertencem à Isaac Marion, e, alguns detalhes, ao criador da adaptação cinematográfica, Jonathan Levine! Ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos :D

**Dog days are over**

**Capítulo 1**

Quando o mundo começou a acabar, ninguém pareceu ligar.

Quero dizer, claro que as pessoas se importavam. Havia mães preocupadas, ligando todos os dias para seus filhos; desesperadas pelo vínculo afetivo, desesperadas para demonstrar o amor, porque poderia não haver um amanhã para nenhum de nós. Havia homens e mulheres de todas as idades casando, se matando ou simplesmente se trancando dentro de casa, fazendo estoques de alimentos, paranóicos com o possível futuro aterrador que a humanidade aguardava há tempos e finalmente começara a se manifestar.

Não foi noticiado na TV, e tampouco começou com uma tempestade. Não havia cristãos ou quaisquer fanáticos religiosos entrando em desespero e rezando dia e noite em busca de uma salvação que não viria. Foi simples como uma doença que se instala, corrompe e destrói. Bem aos poucos, sem dar sinais de que seria grande coisa.

Cidades entrando em colapso por uma praga surgida sabe-se lá Deus de onde. Pessoas matando mais pessoas a cada momento, a cada hora. Presidentes e congressos alegando que tudo estava bem, e que a população não precisava se preocupar, pois logo o novo vírus seria detido. O de sempre.

Eu realmente esperava que as coisas fossem melhorar. Digo, não era a primeira crise pela qual nós, humanos, tínhamos de passar. As guerras passadas, a fome, tantas outras coisas preocupantes. Não me parecia digno de atenção que houvesse cada vez mais soldados armados, cada vez mais militares a postos, como se a situação estivesse se tornando preocupante. Não me parecia digno de atenção que alguns jornais começassem a alertar as pessoas a respeito de se prepararem para um possível período de "falta de alimentos". As plantações estavam morrendo, e, junto com elas, o gado. Pouco a pouco, a natureza se rebelava, se protegia do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Mas eram detalhes. E dos detalhes a gente se esquece.

... Pelo menos, era nisso que eu acreditava, antes de minha namorada tentar me matar.

Nunca pensei que agradeceria tanto ao meu pai pelas aulas de tiro quando era mais novo.


	2. Chapter 2

Um pequeno detalhe antes de começar: o nome Russel foi escolhido, primeiramente, porque, de acordo com minhas fontes (Titio Google! \O), significa _vermelho_. Então, é pura ironia mesmo, por causa do sangue u-u' E o nome da namorada também não foi escolha aleatória. Apesar de parecer _óbvio_, o motivo pelo qual foi esse, vou justificar mais para frente. Tomei liberdade também para modificar algumas atitudes dos zumbis! xD

**Capítulo 2**

Quando eu era bem pequeno, meu pai costumava dizer que mais vale uma vida dura, onde se é preciso lutar e sobreviver arduamente para conquistar as coisas, que uma vida onde tudo se é dado de mão beijada. Confesso que acreditava que aquilo não passava de mais uma filosofia barata de um cara que passou seus primeiros dezessete anos se defendendo de _bullys_, outros tantos na guerra, e o resto da vida tentando conquistar uma mulher que acabou morrendo enquanto dava a luz ao primeiro filho.

Obviamente, essa criança era eu. O pequeno Russel, filho de Mary Ann e Patrick. Quer você queira saber ou não, nunca senti muita falta de uma presença materna. Na verdade, dependendo da situação, até gostava de ter apenas um pai. Como, por exemplo, quando ele precisava viajar para algum outro lugar do mundo, e me deixava sozinho em casa. Porque eu podia convidar meus amigos para uma festa; porque podia beber sem restrições; porque passava a madrugada acordado; porque, quando comecei a me relacionar com ela, podia levar minha namorada pra lá.

Antes de narrar o dia em que minha vida mudou para sempre por causa dessa mesma garota, acho que devo apresentá-la a você. Seu nome é Julie, e ela é _praticamente_ um ano mais nova que eu. Magra, baixinha, morena. Nós nos conhecemos quando ela tinha quatorze, e eu, quinze. E, claro que, para isso acontecer, precisei tropeçar em sua mesa durante uma aula, e quebrar a maquete que tão cuidadosamente construía para um trabalho de Arte. Isso foi há quatro anos. Deveria ser estranho, pra um cara, namorar a mesma moça durante tanto tempo. Mas, acredite ou não, eu até gostava.

Isso antes de precisar acertar uma bala bem no meio da testa dela.

**xxx**

Tinha acabado de voltar para minha pequena casa, que começara a pagar quando finalmente juntei dinheiro o suficiente para sair do conforto de _lar_ e me aventurar mundo afora, com minha própria vida, com meus próprios objetivos. Como raramente acontecia, Julie não estava por lá. Deixei a mochila em cima do pequeno sofá, com todos os meus materiais da faculdade, e fui direto para o quarto, para o banheiro, para usufruir da água do chuveiro.

Quente. Úmido. Tão fácil de respirar. Tão fácil de relaxar. Tão fácil de fechar os olhos e esquecer todo o restante. Era isso o que eu sentia, sempre que me permitia tomar um banho longo; um luxo ao qual, atualmente, me desacostumei. É muito estranho, acreditar que naquela época coisas tão banais faziam com que me sentisse completo. Uma bela garota, uma casa, uma boa faculdade e um estágio agradável no qual pudesse me divertir ao mesmo tempo em que aprendia. Eram meus ideais, meus objetivos.

Meu maldito sonho, que jamais poderá ser revivido, e tampouco realizado.

Porém, naquele dia, quando ouvi a porta batendo, não pude evitar o largo sorriso, e imediatamente me sequei às pressas, quase correndo para o quarto, para ir colocar alguma roupa confortável.

— _Julie?_ — chamei, animado, mesmo sabendo que ela era a única pessoa que tinha uma chave reserva para entrar quando bem entendesse, quando quisesse.

Contaria a ela ainda naquela tarde que finalmente havia conseguido a reserva naquele restaurante famoso cujo nome não me recordo mais, para comemorar nosso quinto aniversário de namoro. E, muito provavelmente, também admitiria que tinha uma surpresa para mais tarde, quando estivéssemos só nós dois, na minha casa; apenas para vê-la fazendo um adorável beiço, curiosa. Uma pequena caixinha aveludada, com duas alianças.

Sim, eu iria pedi-la em casamento.

Não estranhei o silêncio, nem um pouco, mesmo enquanto colocava às pressas a calça moletom e a blusa branca. Estava inquieto demais para isso. Não me importei com os pés descalços, e corri para a cozinha mantendo o sorriso. Julie estava ali, de costas para mim, tão linda quanto sempre fora: cabelo preso, brincos, uniforme do time de vôlei feminino no qual havia entrado há pouco tempo, o tênis antigo e preferido do qual nunca se livrara.

— _Querida?_

Ela não respondeu, porém. Movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, no ritmo de uma música inexistente, mas não deu sinais de que havia escutado

— _Julie?_ — repeti, começando a me preocupar. — _Está tudo bem?_

Foi mais ou menos aí que comecei a notar as manchas de sangue.

No piso recentemente limpo. Em seus braços. Em sua roupa, na região das costelas.

Foi mais ou menos aí que ela me atacou com uma faca de cozinha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Havia algo de estranho nos olhos de Julie, naquele dia. Eles estavam... Cinzentos? Um tom mais claro, eu diria. Havia algo de estranho em sua lentidão, na forma como ela se movimentou em minha direção. Não me leve a mal. Não é todo dia que uma garota resolve me atacar com um facão e tentar me retalhar para fazer sabe-se lá Deus o que com meu corpo. Então, contrariando todas as coisas _lógicas_, eu ainda conseguia prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo, nas pequenas coisas como, por exemplo, o fato de haver uma parte entre a curva de seu pescoço e o ombro na qual faltava um naco de carne.

Não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo, quando tentei segurar seu pulso. No susto, o ato não foi tão rápido quanto provavelmente teria sido em qualquer outro momento. Senti a lâmina escorregando pela pele, e o sangue quente escorrendo, empapando a roupa e fazendo parecer que o machucado era infinitamente pior. A queimação foi dolorosa, mas não tanto quanto tê-la tentando se jogar contra mim, tentando me fazer cair.

Estava mais forte do que eu me recordava. E grunhia, e rosnava coisas incompreensíveis. Por um único momento, consegui me livrar da pressão que sua mão exercia contra a faca, e empurrá-la para longe. Não o fiz com muita força, mas, mesmo assim, Julie deslizou no próprio sangue, e no meu também, e acabou indo de encontro à mesa. Ela quebrou, e, no meio da bagunça de ferro torcido e pedaços de madeira, pude ouvir também o som molhado e esquisito que, naquela época, me era tão bizarro, tão peculiarmente tétrico.

Ainda tive a chance de ver suas malditas costelas expostas no ferimento recém-aberto, enquanto ela literalmente se arrastava em minha direção, praticamente rosnando, as roupas imundas, o rosto deformado numa careta grotesca.

Foi quando corri para o porão.

**xxx**

Várias horas se passaram antes que eu finalmente me desse conta do que estava acontecendo com Julie, trancado no único local particularmente seguro daquela casa. Como havia arrastado o armário de bugigangas antigas para bloquear a entrada, e arrumara outros tantos para travar as janelas, a escuridão total do aposento me transmitia alguma segurança; pelo menos o suficiente para eu pensar a respeito. Encolhido contra a parede, sentindo o coração martelar no peito, ainda conseguia ouvir seus grunhidos, o doloroso barulho de seu corpo se chocando contra a porta repetidas vezes, suas unhas arranhando a madeira, seus lábios formando palavras que eu já não entendia, e tampouco o queria.

Mais algumas horas foram necessárias para eu compreendesse, e aceitasse pelo menos parcialmente o que estava havendo. E, junto com a lucidez, vieram as lágrimas.

Julie.

_Minha_ Julie. Minha garota. _Minha menininha_.

A doença. O vírus.

Ela havia sido infectada.

Antes de a revelação me atingir por completo, antes de eu sequer conseguir digerir a informação sem sentir meu estômago se revirar pela forte náusea provocada pelo cheiro de meu próprio sangue, juntamente com a tontura provocada pela dor agonizante em meu ombro, a voz de meu pai já murmurava, vinda de uma memória muito antiga, quando ele quis me ensinar a caçar:

"_Seja lá o que você tiver que fazer, __**faça**__."_

Mas, dessa vez, de alguma forma, eu sabia. A diferença entre acertar ou não, não era correr o risco de ficar sem o jantar por mais uma noite. Dessa vez, algo infinitamente mais importante estava em risco.

Eu não precisava de luz para saber onde encontrar exatamente o que precisava.

A frieza da arma sobre a palma de minha mão não foi tão assustadora quanto o som do gatilho sendo destravado.

**xxx**

Foi confuso. E dolorido. E eu realmente não acreditava que fosse possível ver e sentir tantas coisas, quando tudo o que mais desejava era esquecer-me de tudo. De todos os detalhes, de todos os sons, de todos os machucados e tudo aquilo que me rodeava.

Eu sabia que me recordaria de Julie, em grande parte, da época em que ela ainda podia pensar direito. Eu me recordaria de seu sorriso, de seu olhar doce, de suas palavras carinhosas. Me recordaria da maneira como ela escorregava os dedos por meu cabelo numa leve carícia, e sempre cantava até adormecer, na maioria das vezes exausta pelo dia trabalhoso. Me recordaria de seu bom-humor logo cedo, de como suas panquecas eram as melhores que eu já havia comido em toda a minha vida, e de como eu adorava quando ela deixava o café melado de tanto açúcar. Como enrolava a ponta do cabelo entre o polegar e o indicador, quando estava nervosa, sempre mordendo o lábio, sempre vagueando os olhos por onde quer que estivesse, em busca de algum porto seguro... Essa era a Julie de antes.

Mas também me recordaria do que veio depois disso. De seu olhar doce se transformando num olhar vazio, num olhar assassino. De suas mãos pálidas escorregando por meu peito, os dentes expostos num sorriso cruel, enquanto ela cravava os dedos em minha pele e provocava ainda mais dor. Me lembraria de seu cabelo desgrenhado, dos grunhidos ininteligíveis que escapavam de sua boca, e dos rosnados altos que me assustavam. Me recordaria do odor podre que tomou conta do ar, quando ela se aproximou o suficiente para me derrubar e fazer com que me sentisse um quebra-nozes nas mãos de uma criança.

Então, eu ouviria o tiro. Me recordaria de Julie se jogando contra mim, os lábios imundos a centímetros de distância de meu pescoço, prestes a me matar. Me recordaria de ter apertado o gatilho, sentindo um tranco no braço, pelo pouco apoio, pela posição estranha, por estar deitado no chão de maneira humilhante enquanto minha namorada tentava de todas as formas fazer com que meu coração parasse de bater.

Poderia ver sua expressão, os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta num grasnado que não escapou, um buraco na testa. Aquele machucado, porém, não sangrou. Por algum motivo, dele não saiu nem uma única gota de sangue. Era como se algo dentro dela tivesse apodrecido.

Porque a Julie que eu conhecia já não existia mais.

Ainda em choque, eu observei o corpo ensanguentado de minha até então namorada, boquiaberto, um grito travado na garganta, o estômago embrulhado, o corpo tremendo. Meu desejo era simplesmente deitar ao seu lado, e morrer. Por Deus, _deveria_ tê-lo feito quando tive a chance!

Mas, ao invés disso, larguei a arma, que caiu no chão com um baque surdo, e fiz o que qualquer ser humano faria num momento como aquele, se ainda conseguisse manter um pingo de sanidade, o suficiente para raciocinar direito.

Eu fugi.


	4. Chapter 4

Detalhe: no filme, R usa uma roupa. No livro, ele usa outra completamente diferente! Vou pegar a aparência do filme, porque ele fica parecendo um adolescente muito fofo com ela :D

**Capítulo 4**

Quando eu perdi tudo o que tinha, descobri um lado dentro de mim, um _modus operandi_ diferente do qual estava habituado a usar para lidar com situações estressantes. Eu não precisei pensar, enquanto corria para o quarto, e a dor no ombro não havia sido exatamente esquecida, mas também não era latente o suficiente para me tirar do estado de torpor no qual me encontrava. E não precisei pensar, enquanto entrava debaixo do chuveiro com roupa e tudo, e esperava que a água carregasse consigo as impurezas que manchavam o tecido.

O curativo que fiz no ombro não foi tão bom quanto poderia, mas, naquele momento, a última coisa na qual eu pensava, era ver se precisava de algum ponto. Coloquei uma nova blusa, um moletom vermelho, uma calça jeans. Juntei minhas coisas, pelo menos aquelas que tinham algum significado emocional, joguei numa mochila, e fui para a cozinha. Lá, havia todos aqueles produtos de limpeza que Julie costumava usar para limpar a casa, todos aqueles líquidos estranhos e coloridos, mas não era nada disso que estava procurando.

Eu queria atear fogo ao lugar, porque fugir não bastava. Eu precisava _enterrar_. Precisava simplesmente escapar, de tudo o que significava ter matado minha namorada, e o que me motivou a fazê-lo. Precisava simplesmente escapar, de tudo o que significava _sentir dor_. Mesmo se isso quisesse dizer que eu teria de dizer adeus, teria de viver como um fugitivo, porque não havia nada que pudesse me obrigar a mudar de ideia.

**Nada**.

**xxx**

Não posso dizer que não doeu, pois seria uma mentira descarada demais até mesmo para um cara como eu. A sensação, porém, ao ver as labaredas surgindo, ouvir o estalar da madeira, fez com que algo em meu âmago se aquietasse, fez com que a inquietude cessasse por alguns minutos. As nuvens escuras que começavam a cobrir o céu não me preocupavam tanto quanto deveriam, pois eu sabia que, mesmo quando a chuva caísse, não haveria mais nada pelo que voltar, não haveria motivos para retornar. Quando a chuva caísse, eu já estaria muito longe daquilo que mais prezava, longe da pessoa a quem mais amava.

_Porque ela já estava morta._

Ainda que me arrependesse, de nada adiantaria tentar voltar atrás, porque, quando o fizesse, o que restaria seriam pó e cinzas. Restaria a dor, e a saudade de tudo o que significava não ter alguém para retornar.

Minha casa. Meu lar.

Eu a vi queimando, de longe. Um grande borrão cinzento em meio às chamas. E o vento levava para longe, juntamente com a fumaça, todas as memórias e palavras doces que um dia fizeram parte de minha vida, durante todos aqueles anos. Tão distante, tão doloroso... Era como uma ferida aberta, que não cicatrizaria tão cedo.

Ainda não sabia, mas, a partir daquele momento, eu era um sobrevivente. E, como tal, precisaria lutar por minha vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Mais ou menos seis meses depois daquilo, o mundo estava um verdadeiro caos. Todos os religiosos, e até mesmo os ateus, pegaram seus terços, e começaram a rezar. Não havia mais para onde ir, não havia mais para onde fugir, não havia mais a quem pedir ajuda. Era como correr em grandes ou pequenos círculos, sem jamais descobrir se existia algo a ser feito ou se tudo o que nos restava era o desespero e o anseio em viver até o dia seguinte; que, talvez, seria bem pior que aquele em que estávamos vivendo. Porque ninguém sabia se a cura estava sendo criada, porque nem mesmo a pessoa mais inteligente parecia capaz de dizer o que diabos atingira a humanidade, e como evitar que continuasse a acontecer.

Os Mortos foram aumentando cada vez mais, e os Vivos tentavam se refugiar o mais longe possível das cidades; elas eram como grandes ímãs para todos eles. Os humanos formavam grupos, uniam-se uns aos outros na luta diária pela sobrevivência. Às vezes, em florestas, como grandes acampamentos de verão, com a diferença de que não havia diversão nem mesmo para as crianças. Noutras, eles escolhiam os estádios abandonados, pois eram perfeitos para abrigar uma quantia muito grande de pessoas. Por algum tempo, como um andarilho, eu ainda consegui perambular entre um grupo e outro; às vezes, arriscando-me a permanecer sozinho, solitário. Era mais fácil esquecer o que acontecera, quando tinha ordens a seguir, quando havia algo que pudesse fazer para ajudar as outras pessoas. Talvez eu nunca tivesse realmente _vivido_ antes disso, talvez eu nunca tivesse me dado conta do quão importante é saber apreciar cada segundo como se fosse o último.

Porque, quando se vive num mundo apocalíptico dominado por mortos-vivos, tudo o que lhe resta é recorrer aos instintos mais primitivos, às ideias mais absurdas. De certa forma, são eles que nos mantém: os impulsos. Tudo o que nos resta é o medo, o consolo nos olhos daqueles que nos agradecem a cada vez que retornamos ao que agora chamamos de "casa". Nem sempre intactos, nem sempre _bem_, mas com nossos corações ainda batendo, e nossas almas já destroçadas pelo que um dia jamais passou de uma possibilidade remota e estúpida.

Lembro-me vagamente, de quando eu e um grupo de mais ou menos sete pessoas nos juntamos num prédio já muito desgastado, praticamente caindo aos pedaços, por causa de uma tempestade repentina que nos atingiu a meio caminho do estádio que habitávamos. As gotas da chuva batiam no vidro com tamanha violência, que faziam parecer que a janela logo cederia e nos deixaria à mercê do temporal. O vento zunia por entre as rachaduras, as falhas no teto que a qualquer momento poderia desabar sobre nossas cabeças.

Havíamos saído em busca de remédios e alimentos, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ajudar a pequena população que começava a se formar no estádio. Eu, duas moças, e cinco homens; entre eles, um rapaz que não deveria ter nem vinte anos. Todos nós já encharcados, trêmulos de frio, fracos de fome, mas vivos. Nossas mochilas estavam no canto mais protegido do cômodo mais seguro que encontramos, enquanto olhávamos uns para os outros. De certa maneira, envergonhados, esfregando nossos braços com as mãos e tentando não bater os dentes. Como se não cogitássemos seriamente a ideia de nos abraçarmos para mantermos o calor dos corpos, como se não desejássemos contato.

Recordo-me também que uma das garotas, Laurie, se não me engano, aproximou-se de mim um tanto tímida. Segurou minha mão, e se encolheu um pouco. Foi engraçado. Depois de matar minha namorada (ou eu deveria chamá-la de ex?), não tive nenhuma aventura amorosa. Também, como poderia, num mundo como aquele? Ainda assim, permiti-me rodear seus ombros com um braço, e aproximá-la um pouco mais. Com isso, nos tornamos o centro das atenções por alguns segundos que me pareceram intermináveis.

Quando o mundo entrava em declínio e tudo começava a morrer, aqueles que se amavam logo tentavam se casar, ou, ao menos, consumar o relacionamento. As pessoas não costumavam demonstrar o sentimento assim, abertamente, a menos que algo muito grave tivesse acontecido. E, apesar de ouvir boatos sobre Laurie nutrir uma paixão platônica, eu não dava ouvidos a isso, porque parecia insanidade demais. Nenhum deles me conhecia de verdade, assim como eu também não os conhecia. Nós éramos praticamente estranhos, "convivendo sob o mesmo teto", apenas nos comunicando quando havia algo a ser encontrado, quando recebíamos ordens dos líderes da resistência. Então, era pouco provável que um romance desabrochasse assim, tão de repente.

Ao menos, acredito que tenham sido pensamentos semelhantes a esses percorrendo a mente de cada um deles, pelo tempo em que seus olhos permaneceram cravados em nós dois; julgando, especulando, fazendo perguntas silenciosas que jamais teriam respostas plausíveis. Mas então, nós pudemos escutar os grunhidos; como resmungos quase baixos demais em meio à tempestade, porém, ainda audíveis.

_Eles_ estavam se aproximando.

Os Mortos estavam chegando.

E, de alguma forma, eu sabia que minhas últimas lembranças de Laurie não seriam tão _doces_ quanto as de Julie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

O que tivemos com os Mortos não foi nem mesmo um combate; foi um _massacre_. Eram muitos deles, para poucos de nós. E, ei, ninguém ali era um espartano, nós não havíamos nascido em batalha, ou sido criados num lugar onde atirar em tudo o que se move era a chave para a sobrevivência. Crescemos num mundo em que, sim, existia a possibilidade de uma guerra estourar a qualquer momento, mas, afinal, era pra isso que existiam os _militares_, não? Proteger a pátria, as pessoas... Qualquer coisa do tipo. Fomos obrigados a entrar naquela luta, obrigados a ceder às ações mais repugnantes, em busca do único caminho que manteria nossas cabeças no lugar e nossos corações no peito.

Como se, a todo momento, o destino insistisse em sorrir para os planos que fazíamos, com um prazer sádico ao esfacelá-los um por um, até que nada mais restasse. Como se, de alguma forma, existisse uma história escrita especialmente para cada um de nós, e não devêssemos contrariá-la de jeito maneira. Era incômodo. Irritante. Como se não tivéssemos escolhas, como se não pudéssemos sonhar... Ou fazer qualquer outra coisa além de seguir em frente.

O que mais sobrava, além disso? Já não tínhamos mais vida. Faculdade, trabalho, ou família. Tudo parecia distante demais, uma vaga possibilidade que outrora era nosso futuro certo. Viver um dia após o outro, enquanto as pessoas eram forçadas a tomar decisões que poderiam acabar com a vida das poucas que restavam? Acredito que não é o tipo de coisa que podemos chamar de _vida_. Todos nós acabamos nos tornando personagens de um jogo, com a diferença de que, quando o _game over_ aparecer na tela, não será possível reiniciá-lo. Nós não temos uma segunda chance, nós não temos mais o que fazer, não há mais nada a ser dito.

E talvez isso tenha sido melhor que nada, enquanto durou.

**xxx**

Minhas últimas recordações como humano não foram muito boas. Eu estava com uma arma em mãos, e vários zumbis avançavam sobre mim. Podia ouvir os tiros ecoando, mesmo com a balbúrdia de gritos e trovoadas. Quase em câmera lenta, pude ver também o sangue espirrando nas paredes, enquanto os mortos-vivos se amontoavam sobre aqueles que haviam derrubado.

Foi o segundo de distração que também me fez cair, quando um deles se atirou sobre mim. Violento e irrefreável. Faminto e assustador. A pistola escorregou por entre minhas mãos, indo para longe. Mal tive tempo para reagir, quando sua boca desceu em direção ao meu braço, os lábios pútridos pressionados contra minha pele pouco antes de os dentes tortos e já ensanguentados rasgarem-na.

Eu não soube dizer se o grito de dor foi meu, ou de qualquer outra pessoa próxima.

E mais tiros foram disparados, alguns deles zunindo tão próximos que por pouco não me atingiram. Uma bala atravessou a cabeça do morto-vivo que estava sobre mim, e pude chutá-lo para longe enquanto recuava me arrastando em direção ao canto da parede, em choque. Ao que parecia, não havia muitos sobreviventes, e os zumbis continuavam a entrar. Não eram exatamente _velozes_, mas a quantia nos superava.

Talvez, se eu conseguisse reagir àquilo, nós pudéssemos ter sobrevivido ao ataque. Não todos, porque isso seria impossível, mas, pelo menos, alguns. Talvez, se eu tivesse me colocado de pé e lutado ao lado dos outros, pudesse ter salvado alguém, e levado os remédios para o estádio. Mas não. Ao invés disso, cedi à dor.

A última coisa que vi em vida, foram os olhos azuis e assustados de Laurie nos meus, enquanto um Morto se arrastava em minha direção, e outros tantos a rodeavam, lançando-se em sua direção como animais selvagens e desesperados em busca de alimento. Mais sangue foi espirrado na parede, e eu podia ouvi-lo gotejando, porque, de repente, o mundo lá fora parecia abafado. O aposento parecia cada vez menor, desfocado, enquanto o cheiro enjoativo e ferroso fazia meu estômago revirar. Ouvi grunhidos tão próximos que o zumbi poderia estar ao meu lado, quando ergui a cabeça para observar o teto; meu patético movimento final. Com tantas rachaduras recém-feitas, não seria nenhuma surpresa se ele desabasse agora.

No entanto, de repente, tudo ficou escuro, e eu já não pensava mais nada.

Como se alguém tivesse apertado o interruptor e apagado a luz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Faz algum tempo que eu tenho vagado por essa cidade, sem saber quem sou, ou para onde devo ir. A última coisa que me lembro... Bem, não sei exatamente o que foi. Despertei nas ruínas do que outrora havia sido um prédio, sentindo um estranho e fétido odor que em muito se parecia com o de algo podre. Levantei-me, e me descobri faminto. Mas não a fome que me daria uma sensação de vazio, e sim algo que fazia parecer que meu corpo aos poucos definhava, como aqueles que restavam ao meu redor.

Se ao menos conseguisse me lembrar do que vim fazer aqui, talvez pudesse entender o que é essa necessidade latente que parece se tornar cada vez mais forte, à medida que passo por mais um prédio prestes a desabar. Tento criar hipóteses para o lugar estar tão vazio, tão silencioso, mas nada me ocorre. Nada além dessa deterioração que parece me corromper aos poucos, enquanto meu corpo cede lentamente. Então, eu paro.

Completamente.

Sem pensar, ou hesitar ao menos uma vez.

Apenas fico ali, silencioso, atento ao mundo ao meu redor. No meio do que antes era uma avenida, mas agora não passa de restos decrépitos de uma civilização que se perdeu e fugiu para longe. Vejo as nuvens escuras se aproximando, e, numa divagação, me questiono sobre o tempo em que passei aqui. Sozinho, sem rumo. É estranho. Eu realmente gostaria de saber qual direção devo tomar, onde me abrigar, quem devo encontrar e o que devo dizer.

Espero, como se a tempestade pudesse trazer as respostas para todas as minhas perguntas não pronunciadas.

Quando a chuva começa a cair, mal sinto as gotas d'água encharcando minhas roupas, escorrendo pelo ferimento em meu braço, levando consigo o sangue escuro que insiste em manchar minha pele acinzentada e o tecido do que outrora significava calor e aconchego. Espero pelo frio, pelo bater de dentes, pelo desejo insano de encontrar um lugar para me abrigar. Mas ele não vem.

Já não sinto mais nada.

**xxx**

Quando a chuva passa, ainda permaneço ali, até ouvir grunhidos. Abri os olhos, e olhei ao redor. Um homem se aproximava, arrastando os pés. Tinha praticamente dois metros, e era seguido por outros tantos. Todos com aparência semelhante: marcas escuras sob os olhos, pele cinzenta ou azulada, expressões vazias e olhos enevoados. Dou-me conta de que sou parecido com eles, também, mas, ao tentar me aproximar e dizer algo, tudo o que sai é um grunhido. Mal avancei um passo, antes de ser notado.

O homem alto me encara. Assim, de perto, é meio assustador. Mesmo com a chuva que provavelmente tomou, há manchas escuras em suas roupas claras e esfarrapadas, há alguns machucados ainda aparentes em seu corpo cadavérico. Pisco durante alguns instantes, avaliando-o da melhor forma que pude. Tento formular palavras boas o suficiente para iniciar uma conversa, porém nada me ocorre.

Meu cérebro parece uma manteiga, quando finalmente percebo que estamos apenas parados, olhando um para o outro. Inertes, e sem reações que possam ser classificadas como significantes.

— _Quem... Você..._ — há algo de estranho em forçar tal pergunta a sair. Algo de errado. — _Quem... É...?_

Percebo que não sou o único com dificuldades em encontrar uma maneira de me expressar, quando ele range os dentes, aproximando-se. Se isso significasse uma ameaça, deveria haver algo em meus instintos me alertando, certo? Continuo sem sentir nada.

— _M._ — ele grunhiu.

Continuei a observá-lo por alguns minutos. Ou, quem sabe, horas. Talvez não tenham sido nem dois segundos, antes de, num estalo, grunhir de volta, a letra rasgando minha garganta ressecada:

— _R_.


End file.
